Toothbrush
by Agent Evey
Summary: Mysterious things happen in the bathroom.


--Toothbrush--

It was a rather lonely evening for Evey Hammond deep down beneath the city of London in the one and only Codename V's underground lair. The vigilante had been gone all morning and poor Evey had been left with nothing but books and paintings for company. Ever since getting up she had either been reading or exercising, and during the afternoon she had watched Gordon Dietrich's show as well as the evening news. Now that it was late, Evey got up from her perch on the couch in V's television room, deciding--since it was obvious by now that V would not be back until late--that she should adjourn for the night.

She padded quietly down a dark tunnel corridor, heading towards the Shadow Gallery's only bathroom (or at least the only one that she knew of) in order to brush her teeth and otherwise prepare herself for bed. Evey shivered as she entered the cavernous room in question and stepped upon its cold tiled floor. Making her way to the sink while grabbing her tooth brush and paste Evey proceeded to look about the room as she performed the mundane, ordinary, everyday task if brushing her teeth.

It was such a beautiful room, even for a bathroom, and was simply designed and decorated with a very masculine flair that she thought suited V well. The floors were tiled with white marble-like ceramic squares while the walls were tiled in black; a white counter held and elegant red bowl that served as the rooms sink. Behind Evey, partially visible through the mirror in front lay an open washing station, built into the wall, that served as both bath and shower. It made sense, she thought, that it was open, no doors or curtains to be hindered by in case he needed to get out. She had been here in the gallery long enough to know that it's discovery was a constant threat. V was very protective of it, and had not even trusted her with any pivotal information about the gallery's whereabouts during the beginning of her stay here.

'Still probably doesn't' she mused as she focused back on herself in the mirror and adjusted a stray hair that fell out of place. Although she was aware that her safety was the primary reason she was staying in the Gallery but also knew that it was because he did not trust her. He had made that quite clear in the conversation they had shared during the first night of her arrival here. He was not going to take any risks in whatever it was that he was planning to do to the government. Not even for her.

Was she hurt by such a notion? A little, she hated that he did not trust her but prudence was understandable. After all, she was still rather cautious when it came to him as well. He was a gentleman in all respects, and Evey knew that he would not infringe upon her dignity or privacy, but she was more than a little afraid of getting caught up in his actions. If he was ever caught or discovered, she would end up paying for it directly. Just being here with him meant that she could be accused of assisting in his violent antics, and if discovered here she would have a very hard time explaining the situation. Sure, he had forced her to stay and she was not allowed to leave, but the accommodations she currently occupied could hardly be pitted against the word 'prison.' It was more like an underground luxury resort, and the standard of living here was far better than what she was accustomed too.

…and V, he could hardly be called an incarcerator. His strange personality both frightened and confused her at first but over time she had grown quite fond of him, more fond that she was willing to admit. It was just that stupid, dangerous plan of his…

Evey sighed. No, she really did not trust that plan, but there was nothing do at the current moment but watch and wait until she could figure something out.

Her hand reached for the faucet as she rinsed her mouth out and washed the toothbrush, barely paying attention to her actions until the color of the toothbrush's handle caught her attention.

And that was when she realized that her toothbrush was…well it was not hers.

She stood still for a moment, turning the brush within her hands.

V had…he had a toothbrush?

It had to be V's. The handle was clear, with dark blue jellied pads, surprisingly ordinary compared to what she would have expected, but it had to be his.

'Of course he does,' she thought as she shook her head at such a silly thought. Everyone did, it was just that she had never thought about the fact that V brushed his teeth before. Everything he used was always hidden away in some strange place, never to be seen by her unless currently in use. She was not even sure which kind of shampoo he used. did he even use shampoo? Was the hair on tip of his head real or fake? She was not entirely sure. It looked far too pristine to be real, and yet she had never seen him take it off before.

She did not know, and neither did she really care at the moment. For now, she needed to decide what she was going to do about his toothbrush. The only thing left to ponder was whether she should tell him that she had used it, or whether it would be better that she remain silent in the hopes that he would not discover her mistake.

He was probably going to see it, one bristle out of place and he would know. V noticed everything, something that both impressed and annoyed her all at the same time. How was she going to tell him? Was he going to be angry at her for making this mistake?

…what if he hurt her? She was living with one of the most dangerous men in London, at any moment he could turn on her or do something she did not expect.

"Stop it Evey" she whispered to herself, "he's not going to do that and you know it."

Setting the toothbrush down, she proceeded to return to her room, deciding that it would be best to tell him first thing in the morning, or whenever he was planning to return home.

She proceeded no more than three steps out of the door before she nearly ran into V himself. His hand was extended, ready to break her fall if need be, but the act proved unnecessary, as Evey caught herself.

"Oh!" she gasped unexpectedly, "V…you're home."

"Yes I am," his eyes grew heavy beneath he mask as he lowered his arm. It was always such a delight to see her when he returned home, something that he had almost come to rely upon these last few months, "I trust that all has been well with you during my absence?"

"Yeah," she furrowed her brows, shaking her head as if to brush off a thought, "I mean, I got bored but I managed to keep myself occupied."

"Good, very good," he stood silent, politely waiting any more inquiries she might have. He could tell she was fatigued.

"Well," she yawned "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, I shall be here tomorrow. Perhaps you may enjoy some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Oooh, yes that would be fantastic. You make very good pancakes you know."

"Yes, I have seen you eat them, though I would hardly call it eating. The word "inhaling" would be more appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh you!" she giggled, "I can't help it, I've told you before, I can't think when things taste that good."

"So I have seen," he smiled beneath the mask "they shall be waiting for you in the morning then. I believe it's time for us both to be adjourning to bed, so I shall bid you the sweetest of dreams and fondest of goodnights, my dear lady" he gave a slight bow, ever the theatrical gentleman.

"Goodnight," she smiled, and turned in the direction of her bedroom.

She heard the light and gentle cadence of his boots as he began to make his own way to bed,

"V, wait. I…I have something to tell you"

He halted and turned around, directing his full attention back towards her figure, "yes, Evey?"

"Earlier…actually a few minutes ago, I um," she blushed as her eyes turned to the floor, unable to maintain her gaze into the masks eyeholes, "I accidentally used your toothbrush and I wanted to let you know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I just wasn't thinking and it was on the counter where I usually put mine and…well I used it."

"I see" V said, folding his hands behind his back as he attempted to stifle a laugh at her obvious discomfort and embarrassment "well then, I fear that there is only one solution to this little mishap."

"There is?" she looked back up to him, an expression of apprehension forming upon her countenance.

"Yes, I shall have to rinse it"

"Oh…" she blurted, rather surprised by his candor. "yes, of course. Well I already did that, I was just worried that you might see it and I didn't want you to be cross with me. I know you like to keep your things separate from mine and I thought it might be because you're worried about germs or something."

This time V did not withhold his chuckle. Germs? Good lord, the irony of such a statement "Goodness no, Evey, I would hardly get angry over such a small matter." his head turned slightly, suggesting a more serious tone, and his voice lowered "I should hope that you have realized such a thing by now."

"I'm sorry V, I've just had too much time to think to myself today. I know I shouldn't think like that."

"Is there anything else that is upsetting you?"

"No" she hesitated,

"No?" He took a step closer to her.

"Not really."

"Evey…."

She looked up at him, her expression both hesitant and skeptical, she felt so small when he was this close to her, "I worried a lot today"

"About what?" His voice was gentle and soothing, yet insistent.

Lithe fingers found the way to the edge of her shirt as she fiddled with the hem, "when you're not around here, I'm very vulnerable. I have no idea what I would do if someone found this place while you were away. I know it's supposed to be safe but what if it really did happen. I mean, I have no way to defend myself here, and if they found me here…well it would be very hard to explain."

V sighed as he mentally formed an appropriate yet truthful response; he did so hate she she allowed herself to reach such a fearful statr.

"The probability of such an occurrence is very low. I shall not lie to you, my dear, if you were discovered here it would put your life at great risk, perhaps at an even greater risk than if you were to be found elsewhere--but elsewhere it is highly likely that someone, somewhere would recognize you and it would only be a matter of time before your location was reported and discovered by the authorities. Logically, it follows that it would be safer for you to remain here. "

"Safer for you as well," her tone hinted at accusation.

"Yes Evey, but ultimately safer for the both of us. True, although you do not know the specific location, the knowledge you carry could lead to the Gallery's discovery. It is not that I do not trust you with such information, Evey, but trust can become a very different thing when put under torture. If you were ever to find yourself in such an unfortunate circumstance as imprisonment you would be faced with the matter of deciphering whether or not defending my home and my vendetta is worth your life. I shall admit, though am loath to say it, that I fear you are neither willing nor ready to die in order to defend a man you've barely met who's ideas and principles you do not appear to believe in."

"That's not true V, I have gotten to know you. You're not who I initially thought you were, or who I expected you to be. And there's a lot about what you do that I don't understand, but it doesn't mean I don't believe it."

"You said it yourself, when you first came to the gallery" he quipped.

"Yeah, exactly, when I first came here. Things are different now, I told you, you're not what I expected."

Shifting to the side, V considered her words for a moment, "not quite so much the madman you once presumed me to be? Well, for that I am grateful and perhaps, in time, you will learn more. If it would comfort you Evey, I am willing to teach you a few things in the case that this gallery ever was discovered, among them the basics of self defense and perhaps a few places to hide where not even the most intelligent of those clever men who might discover this place could find you. "

"Really? Would you?"

"It would be an honor to ease your fears."

"That would be nice"

"It's settled then. Now, if we have any hope of waking up for breakfast in the morning, I believe that you should be getting to bed. I've a few tasks to complete before retiring myself, but I soon shortly be doing the same."

"Like brushing your teeth?" Evey quirked a brow in sarcasm.

A light chuckle, "yes, like brushing my teeth."

"Alright, off I go I guess. "

"Pancakes, in the morning?" he queried one last time, just to make sure.

She smiled, "yeah, pancakes. Goodnight."

He nodded, his voice dropping to a low baritone as it betrayed his growing fatigue, "goodnight Evey. Sleep well."

As she shuffled off he watched her, guarding her steps, even in the shadows of his own home. When he heard the familiar click of her door he made his way into the bathroom, spotting his toothbrush beside the sink, only millimeters away from her own. It was so strange to see it placed so closely, suggesting a familiarity between them that he was not quite accustomed too.

He picked the item up, examining it as he would one of his own knives.

"Hmm," he vocalized, "such a small thing, you are, to inspire such overwhelmingly powerful thoughts in our dear lady."

He placed the brush back down, leaning over it on the counter, "and she was afraid of my reaction," he whispered lowly, "why was she afraid?"

There were likely many reason: because he was a terrorist, because she did not trust him, because he would not let her in to his own personal life as a normal man would.

Normal…a word so far from describing his being that he fancied the two subjects incapable of existing in the same sentence together. Though, he was normal in some ways…was he not? He still required a man's basic necessities, held the same basic thoughts, and emotions. Yes even emotions, a notion that he had only recently discovered to be true.

Evey had acted so strangely when discussing the subject of his toothbrush. Had she been surprised that he was capable of using such a thing? That there was indeed a man behind the mask after all?

'A great deal about me would surprise you Evey' he thought, 'things you shall never know, although how fervently I wish that I held the courage to tell you. But perhaps you shall discover these things in other ways. Even through something as simple as a toothbrush, something I rather think that I shall never part from again'

"Never again," he whispered, turning to retrieve a few other basic necessities that he would need before retiring to bed. Normal necessities indeed, for a not so normal man.


End file.
